The present invention is related to body structures for railway vehicles, comprising a load bearing body-work defining the platform, the body sides and the roof of the body.
Traditionally such load bearing body-work is constituted by frames formed by longitudinal and transverse members, or vertical elements in the case of the body sides, to which flat or corrugated metal sheets are secured, which are fixed to the respective frames by means of solderings usually made by hand.
These conventional structures are complex from the point of view of manufacturing, require a massive intervention of skilled labor for their assembling, have vibration modes corresponding to a plurality of components having different rigidity, and moreover the frameworks employed therein are binding for the spaces with a huge conditioning of the equipments and fittings onboard the vehicle.